


众目睽睽

by theblindspot



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblindspot/pseuds/theblindspot
Summary: 灵感来源▷ 180909 Swimming Fool 饭拍
Relationships: 权顺荣/李灿





	众目睽睽

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源  
> ▷ 180909 Swimming Fool 饭拍

“你有点过头了。”

权顺荣闻言抬头，对这项指控困惑不解。

徐明浩的表情更加纠结。也许是为了强调这句话的重要性，他停顿一会儿又皱眉重复一遍：“就算是开玩笑，也有点过头了。”

即使他放柔了语气，字句间却还是不容置疑的指责，就连平时温和的文俊辉也在旁边点头表示赞同。只有权顺荣不懂，成员间互相玩闹的画面早就成为日常，怎么今天突然就被定义成过分的玩笑了呢？

这种不被认同的态度并不陌生，尤其这几个星期内更甚。他频繁地从不同的成员身上体会到与此刻相同的气氛，奇怪的是没人与他争执或者是责骂他，而是默契地露出欲言又止的眼神。他想不透，又不知道该从何问起，认真回想才隐约记得这种改变是从上一次的聚餐后开始。

如果硬要他为这两个日子找个共同点的话，那就是不凑巧被卷入事件中心的忙内李灿。

休息室的的空气异常闷热，他有些烦躁地拿起毛巾抹干被汗水打湿的头发，全然不顾自己的动作会把发型都揉乱。太阳穴突突地跳，倒是有点像聚餐后的那一个早上，他醒来时头痛欲裂的感觉。

他赖床到下午才走出房间，满足地享用金珉奎准备的午餐，还有额外附赠的醒酒汤。

“昨天谢谢你送我回房间。”他扬起笑容，理所当然地把记忆中的人当成室友，对方却对他挑眉，露出了难以置信的表情。

“不是我送你回去的。”崔韩率眼神闪烁，顿了顿才继续说：“是灿尼。”

权顺荣刚走进客厅就看到目标人物，于是加快脚步奔到对方身边，亲密地揽过他的肩膀，像在撒娇一样软着声音喊道：“我们忙内啊！”

夫胜宽完全没有掩饰自己的嫌弃，夸张地翻了个白眼，然后继续看着电视播映的综艺节目，完全不想理会这边的情况。

李灿没有配合他，反而不动声色地挣脱他的怀抱，小心翼翼地跟他隔开一段距离。权顺荣看着自己腾空的手臂，也不疑有他，转头又凑近李灿，伪装委屈控诉道：“我们忙内还在青春期啊。”

“早就过了好吗！”即使成年了，李灿说话的声音还是像渗了蜜糖的牛奶，怒气冲冲提高音调的样子在权顺荣眼里就像努力想表现大人模样的小孩，完全没有威慑力。

“昨天谢谢你送我回房间。”权顺荣故意开玩笑逗他：“我没有给我们忙内惹麻烦吧？”

李灿迅速摇头否认，脸颊微微涨红，渐渐蔓延到耳朵。权顺荣的视线转移到对方通红的左耳垂，突然想伸手捏一捏。

他又问了一遍：“真的没有？”

“没有。”李灿的回答肯定得毫无破绽，却与他预期中相反，非但没有说服权顺荣，反而引起了导火线，一发不可收拾。

夫胜宽疲惫地伸懒腰，起身打算回房间补眠，却听到身后紧跟着他的步伐的响动。他叹气，转身走进厨房，倒了一杯水后才倚在吧台盯着对方，“你有事情找我？”

权顺荣没有耐心旁敲侧击，心急地提出疑问：“昨天发生了什么事吗？”

夫胜宽抿了一口水，“没什么，只是你喝醉了撒酒疯罢了。”

“我的酒品才没有那么差。”权顺荣咬牙切齿地反驳，决定更直接一点：“我是说，灿尼在我们聚餐后遇到了什么事情吗？昨天我是不是对他乱说话，还是做了什么麻烦他的事情？”

夫胜宽敛起了开玩笑的神情，认真地盯着他几秒，“他刚才不是说没有吗？你不相信他？”

“他太反常了，我只是……”权顺荣的声音转弱，发现自己也解释不出心里的烦躁从何而来。

“你想知道什么？”夫胜宽莫名也有些暴躁，“你想知道什么，自己去问他。除了当事人，没有人能给你答案。”

权顺荣觉得自己从这段话里寻到一丝苗头，反问他：“就算你知道也不说？”

“权顺荣……”夫胜宽激动得喊出他的全名，生气之余又有些无奈，然而那些未说完的话及时止于喉间，权顺荣完全不得而知。

本来以为这股莫名引起的燥火已经熄灭，干净得不落一丝痕迹。权顺荣过后有段日子都没有想起这件事情，然而在无意间看到李灿和洪知秀说悄悄话的时候，他才惊觉自己还是无法释怀。

李灿难过地撇嘴，眼底像是积了浅浅的泪水，洪知秀抚摸他的头顶，温柔地凑到他面前说话，像个可靠的哥哥一样低声安慰。

被忽视的小火花瞬间回燃，几乎要把他仅存的理智都吞没。

“顺荣哥。”

他不知道自己发呆了多久，等到回过神来，李灿已经站在他面前，发红的眼眶特别显眼。

“顺荣哥站在这边很久了？”

“我、我刚好经过。”权顺荣尽力让自己看起来自然，但是显然李灿并不相信，却也没有多问。

“灿尼……”权顺荣攥紧拳头，“有什么事是只能跟知秀哥说，却不能跟我说的吗？”

李灿先是一愣，然后勉强扬起微笑，“谢谢顺荣哥，我已经没事了。”

权顺荣后知后觉察觉自己的话太过尖锐，听起来像是在质问对方。他想着缓和一下气氛，便装作不满地噘嘴，露出一副委屈的表情开玩笑道：“你不是说我是你最喜欢的哥哥吗？”

要是往常他说出这句话，肯定会被正处于青春期的李灿毫不留情地吐槽。可是此时此刻的李灿却因为被质问而面露慌张，最后甚至下定决心咬牙回答：“是、是最喜欢的……”

这句话说得模糊不清，但是权顺荣完全不介意，心里累积的不愉快被这个意外的答案尽数抹去。他忍不住捏了一下李灿的脸颊，然后就像以往跟对方玩闹的时候一样，用着粘稠的语气说：“我也最喜欢我们灿尼了。”

李灿左顾右盼，身体微微移动，像是被围在墙角正努力寻思着逃跑路线的小兔子。

权顺荣觉得很有趣，撩一下就连眼神都不知道摆哪里了，那如果……

权顺荣自诩不是冲动的人。

他享受舞台，也乐于尽情在舞台上发挥创意和制造惊喜，但是他发誓他真的不是冲动的人。如果非要解释的话，这场意外不过是潜意识的行动。

不过是因为舞蹈动线，不过是因为李灿比起之前靠得更近一些，权顺荣的视线落在李灿近在咫尺的嘴唇，刚才的想法又再次浮现。

那如果亲一下呢？

他跟随脑里的想法俯身向前，在那一瞬间看到李灿眼眸里倒映的自己。李灿惊慌地往后躲，摆手的动作恰好阻挡他继续向前的意愿。权顺荣没有丝毫停留，转身接着另一个舞蹈动作，余光瞄到李灿背对观众发愣几秒，可是很快又回过神继续表演。

他在跳舞时分神观察李灿的表情，发现对方淡定自若，尽责地完成整段表演，并无异样。

“很可爱啊。”他在后台面对徐明浩的疑问时，回答得理所当然。

他以为大家会配合他的玩笑，跟着调侃几句，却没想过会反过来被指责。明明只是个无伤大雅的玩笑，就像之前李灿在舞台上给自己送的飞吻，不都是很普通的玩闹吗？

他再也无法忍受压抑的气氛，随口找个原因就逃出了休息室。

不是自己的错。权顺荣脑海里坚定的想法，在遇到卷缩在角落的李灿时，还是产生轻微动摇。

“灿尼。”他蹲在李灿面前，顺势握住他的肩膀，让他正视自己，“我们可以聊聊吗？”

李灿怯怯地点头。

“对不起，我刚才在台上那样闹你，你是不是生气了？”

李灿马上摇头否认：“不是，我没有生气。”

权顺荣松了一口气，可是心依旧悬着，“那我之前是不是做了让你生气的事情？”

这次李灿没有回答，犹豫了一会儿才摇头。权顺荣忽然又想起夫胜宽责备的语气，还有李灿明显回避的态度，语气变得低落：“你还是不肯对我说真话吗？”

“不是，我只是，我只是……”

权顺荣接过他的话头继续说：“只是不想跟我说聚餐那天发生的事情？”

李灿瞪大了眼睛，像是被戳中心事而仓促不安。他紧张地避开权顺荣的眼神，盯着地面很久，直到平复心情才慢慢回答：“不是不说，我说不出。”

“说不出？”

李灿终于抬头，呼出一口气后露出视死如归的表情。权顺荣还没反应过来，李灿就凑前在他耳边落下一个亲吻。干燥的嘴唇轻轻拂过耳垂，若有似无的触感引起轻微颤栗，权顺荣只觉得全身的热度都集中到左耳上，完全无法集中精神给予任何反应。

没有人说话，安静的气氛却被刻意的咳嗽声打破。崔胜哲尴尬地抓挠后颈，眼神躲闪，“过十分钟就要回酒店了，你们……你们过一会赶快回去换衣服。”

两人看着崔胜哲落荒而逃的背影，默契地相视而笑。笑完之后又恢复沉默，权顺荣重提刚才中断的话题，小心翼翼地试探对方的态度：“你……真的不生气？”

李灿非常认真，甚至主动握住了权顺荣的手，想透过肌肤接触传达自己的信念：“不生气。”

权顺荣觉得脑海里一片混乱，就连言语也不受控制：“不生气的话，是不是可以……”

没有说完的话用行动代替就好。


End file.
